


Home

by lightningbugqueen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate The Empty Hearse, Confused Sherlock Holmes, Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confession, Loving John, M/M, No Mary Morstan, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningbugqueen/pseuds/lightningbugqueen
Summary: What could have happened when Sherlock came home.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoy!

Sherlock strode into 221B, finally back to see John. Sherlock had, of course, deduced that John would be furious with him. Hell, even _he_ would be furious with him, which is saying something. 

He didn’t care. John would get over it, Sherlock would apologize for the first time ever, and they would move on. Go back to the way it used to be. 

He leaped up the steps, pushed open the door, and called out one, singular, “John!” just like he used to. 

Every day. Before he jumped. Before he betrayed John. Before they lost each other. 

He shoved those thoughts into the deep recesses of his mind palace and looked around. He heard a crash from the kitchen. 

As he turned the corner into the kitchen, he saw something that made him freeze and tears prick to his eyes. 

It was the same. The same fridge. The same table. The same mugs and old rusty microwave. There were even some of his old microscopes set out. And in the center of the room, with a shattered cup of tea at his feet, stood the same man. John Watson. John. 

His face had new lines, and Sherlock didn’t recognize that jumper, but it was him. His face was clean-shaven and his hair was even grayer than when Sherlock had last seen him. Sherlock deduced that he wasn’t in a relationship, hadn’t been in one for the past two years, and that he, of course, still lived in their flat. He also saw how depressed he was, and that he was still mourning the loss of his friend. 

It was John. 

“Sher- Sherlock?” the man croaked, looking stunned. Understandably. 

Sherlock nodded mutely, for once at a loss for words. 

“You’re dead.”

“Well... no,” Sherlock said with a tiny dip of his head. 

“But you- Sherlock you jumped!” 

“I did”

“And you died”

“Obviously not”

“Then why.... why didn’t you come back, Sherlock?” John’s voice broke on the last word. 

“I-um,” the detectives voice was barely a whisper, “He said he would shoot you. And Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade. I had to stop him. I couldn’t lose them! I couldn't loose _you_ , John. And I’m sorry, God I’m sorry. I never apologize. Not for anything. Not when I’m an arse, not when I hurt people, not when I hurt you. But I’m apologizing. Because... John, I know what I did. Please let me make it right.” 

“God, come here,” John said before wrapping Sherlock in a hug. 

Sherlock nearly started sobbing. He was safe. After two years of pain and torture, he was home. Because John was his home. The soldier wrapped his muscled, jumper clad arms around Sherlock’s middle was home. 

Sherlock hesitantly put his own arms around John. His voice came out a hoarse whisper. 

“You aren’t... angry?” 

“No Sherlock, of course not,” John said in his chest. 

“Why?” he asked hesitantly. 

“Why would I be?” 

“Because I left you. Because I hurt you. Because the people who are near me always get hurt and I never care but I care about you John, I care about you. Because you haven’t been on a date in two and a half years and you were still mourning me until five minutes ago. Because I abandoned you and lied to you and hurt you. Because you had a good life until I came around. The least I expected you to do was punch me.” Sherlock didn’t know when the tears started trickling down his face. 

“Sherlock, come with me,” John said. he led him over to the same old couch with the same old chairs in the same old living room. 

“Sherlock, listen,” he said, “I could never hate you. I am a little angry you lied, but I’m so happy to have you back it’s easy to ignore that. And, Sherlock, from what little you’ve told me, you did it for the right reasons. You saved Mrs. Hudson and Greg’s lives. You save _my_ life. How you I ever be angry at you for that. Sherlock, I love you.” 

A choked sob escaped Sherlock’s throat. 

“You... you love me?” 

“I thought you knew that?” 

Sherlock shook his head. 

“God, Sherlock, for a genius you really are an idiot sometimes,” John muttered before leaning forward to press his lips against the detectives. 

Sherlock remained frozen, shocked at the gesture, until John pulled back, his face clouded with worry. 

“Er, that was okay, right?” he asked. Sherlock nodded frantically. 

He went back in for another kiss, and this time Sherlock kissed back. 

It was perfect. Completely PG, merely a press of mouths together, but it was everything Sherlock had ever wanted. It was firm and comforting and sent pulse after pulse of _home home home_ to Sherlock head. 

Eventually they separated, and stared into each others eyes. 

“I love you too,” Sherlock said quietly. 

He was home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked my fic, leave me a comment/kudos to let me know!


End file.
